


And stupid hats

by Natsu_no_Kami



Series: Levi's birthday 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Levi's birthday themed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, and then bottom!Levi, bottom!Erwin, fluffy old man yaoi, it's just smut, well I got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smuty continuation to the series of drabbles I posted on Levi's birthday - basically sweet and loving eruri porn xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	And stupid hats

**Author's Note:**

> So, please politely ignore the fact that I'm a week late with this and enjoy some sex because of Levi's birthday and stuff ;D Also, the begginig of it wouldn't make much sense if you haven't read the first part of it, but overally it's not that important to read it so do as you please :) And Happy New Year!

Somewhere during his birthday-and-Christmas party Levi obtained a silly Santa-Claus-hat and he couldn’t even tell if it was Hanji or Petra who forced him to wear it. He forget about it, though, as soon as everyone left and he finally managed to get Erwin pressed up against a wall in their hallway. He didn’t waste time getting to the bedroom and was quick to drop to his knees, get Erwin’s cock out of the dark jeans the man was wearing, then to suck it effectively to hardness, even before the other had time to proceed what was happening.

Levi was set on payback badly - one did not make fun of him for two weeks straight and avoided revenge. Oh, and how he wanted to see Erwin squirm under his lips, unable to tell Levi ’no’ on his birthday, specially since the blonde surely had some slightly different plans, like having sensual sex on this day. Well, Levi decided to be a brat about it, _at first_.

„Levi, what are you…?” Erwin’s voice was already trembling by the point where his, brilliant but dulled with wine, brain caught up with his lovers actions.

The smaller man didn’t answer to that, but made his intentions clear as he continued to suck in the exact way he knew to make Erwin come quickest. Reactions he received spoke for themselves, and Levi relished how the taller man slid down slightly, unable to support himself properly as the pleasure took better of him. When he glanced up, he was granted with an image of Erwin’s handsome face flushed pink and had to press one hand, that was not occupied by fondling his lover where his mouth wouldn’t cover, to his own crotch, pressure there proving nearly unbearable.

If anything it only made Levi take it with more enthusiasm, not trying to hold back from moaning just a little around the stiff member in his mouth - not only he felt like moaning, but also he knew it would drive Erwin crazy. 

„God, GOD, Levi, stop.” 

Levi smiled at the whine from above him, though he doubted it could be seen as Erwin’s erection was currently hitting the back of his throat and with how big the man was his lips had very little freedom of movement. There were Erwin’s fingers in his hair and they tugged on it as if to pull him away, but the gesture was too weak, either because of the state of bliss the man was in, or because of the fact he was never able to resist a good blowjob. So Levi continued to bob his head and suck, palming himself through his pants to the image of Erwin’s lips going slack and eyes lidded, waiting for him to protest again, as he was for certain going to.

The wait wasn’t that long in fact.

„Levi, for the fuck’s sake you’ll make me cum…” And then countlessly repeated ’Levi’ which sounded just as delicious as the curse in Erwin’s mouth.

It was the exact sign for Levi that he was just about to succeed, so he focused harder, putting the hand that was pressed to his own cock back on Erwin’s body. Levi continued, waited for the tale-telling throbbing of Erwin’s dick and several beads of precome that felt salty on his tongue, then let the said member out of his mouth with a lewd pop.

So, there it was - the time for a Levi-styled-Christmas-themed-pun. He smirked with one side of his lips, which were slick with spit and it was so, so good to feel that.

„Stop crying, old man. I’m dreaming of a _white_ Christmas _._ ” 

For the _grand finale_ Levi deep-throated Erwin in one smooth motion that earned him another loud curse which soon turned into a moan. He let the first spurt of seed into his mouth for him to taste, but then, true to his previous words, pulled away and milked Erwin’s release with his hands so that the rest of it landed on his face.

Levi felt extraordinarily generous, so he gave a show - it was _Christmas_ after all.

„The first thing I’m going to do tomorrow…” Erwin paused for a moment necessary to grab Levi by the shoulders and make him raise from where he was on the floor, still leisurely stroking his lover’s slightly softened cock. „…is buying you a Bible. White Christmas, good joke! Besides, you got older today, not me.”

Apparently, as soon as he regained his breath, Erwin was ready to give a lecture and speak as much as if he was trying to make his point during some business meeting at work by muffling his opponents with meaningless babbling, which was purely adorable.

„So, now you’re the mature one? You made all people I know throw this shit at me for _weeks._ ” Levi’s laugh was close to a giggle. „But, wasn’t I good? Didn’t it make you want me more?”

Since he was already in character, he could just as good tease Erwin some more with his best wide-eyed look. Just as he expected, the blonde’s eyes moved over his soiled cheeks, and only then he saw true, fixed lust darkening the soft blue of them.

„Your hat did this, I believe.”

Levi huffed, rolling his eyes with irritation, but the next second Erwin’s huge palm slid down his body and closed around his still not sated erection, and he knew that was the end of his mocking. As soon as the blonde laid his skilful hands on Levi, he knew he was conquered, retaining only as much of clear mind as it took to throw the damned hat on the floor. 

That hand soon started to fondle Levi gently, still through his pants, till his back arched slightly, and, of course, there was Erwin’s other hand placed firmly on one of his shoulder blades to support him.

„Someone gets turned on by sucking cock.” Erwin commented in a hot whisper against Levi’s ear, and he shivered helplessly.

„Yeah, that’s right.” Levi whispered back, and it was no lie, as he could already feel heat in his stomach, as he grew more impatient with every second of Erwin’s half-assed stroking. „C’mon, look how I want it…”

„Indeed.” The other cooed before rising his hand and wiping the come off of Levi’s cheeks. Under Levi’s careful gaze, Erwin sucked his finger in between his lips.

The pant the smaller man gave could have been easily mistaken for a mewl.

They exchanged looks that went above the little game they were having, full of passion and devotion, and then Erwin bent down to kiss Levi, their lips moving together in an easy, practiced way, distant, slightly bitter taste of come lingering on both their tongues.

„Eat more fruit, Erwin.” Levi teased after he pulled away, hiding his breathlessness under the snarky remark.

„Rather drink less coffee.” Erwin pressed his nose against Levis temple and breathed him in. „But I bet your taste is sweet, isn’t that so, dear?”

„Care to find out?” Something was probably broken in Levi’s mind as for a moment he was trying to count the amount of fruit and cups of coffee he had that week, but soon he was distracted by Erwin’s lips pushing his own open again. He allowed the kiss to get deeper, more hungry, relishing how Erwin consumed him slowly but surely.

Without breaking the kiss, Erwin lifted Levi up, the dark-haired man making a small noise as his feet lost contact with the ground. They kissed all the way to their bedroom, and Levi opened his eyes only when his back touched the bed. Erwin straddled his hips and Levi noticed that at some point he tucked himself back into his briefs but his jeans were still opened. He couldn't help licking his lips at the sight.

„How you want it, Levi?” The look on Erwin’s face was smoldering, his big, bright eyes lidded with desire. Another quick glance down made Levi sure that all the kissing and talking made his lover hard again.

There were many responses to the question. Levi wanted it quick and slow at the same time, wanted it hard and gentle, wanted it all the way’s possible, and the images of how they could have it made him tremble with excitement.

He bucked his hips up, biting his lower lip, still unsure of his answer. Erwin didn’t seem to mind at the moment, grinding himself down on Levi, not hard but enough to make his presence there apparent. 

„I want… I want.” Levi tried to speak, but words didn’t come to him once he started as he hoped they would, so he shut his mouth and rolled his pelvis once again.

„I see you want, dear.” Erwin’s voice got even deeper, as usual in that kind of situations, and he pressed the pad of his thumb to the denim covering Levi’s cock. His eyes dropped down there and he released a strained breath. „How pretty.”

Levi looked down at himself and whined as his gaze fell upon a darker spot just above Erwin’s finger where his precome soaked the material through. The next thing the blonde said didn’t help him catch his breath either.

„I wondered if, since it’s your birthday, you might wish to have me today?” 

Levi’s throat went dry in a second and he had to swallow, eyes locking with Erwin’s. The man was smiling gently, coyly even. It wasn’t that they never did it before, rather that Erwin was acting so differently when he was taken, his usual composed self falling apart in Levi’s arms.

„Oh. Yes, Erwin, I’d like that.” He said sitting up and kissing the blonde’s jaw, lips wandering until they reached the earlobe. „As long as you’ll fuck me next.”

Erwin moaned openly, back arching a little, and the image his well-toned body made was truly remarkable.

„Let’s get undressed.” Levi panted, unbuttoning his lover’s shirt with impatient fingers. Erwin did the same for him, paying more attention to caressing Levi’s chest and abdomen, to brushing his long fingers over the trail of dark hair below his navel to make him shudder.

Levi nothing less but ripped the shirt off of Erwin’s shoulders and the man allowed him to do this, then stripped Levi from his upper garment. Once he was done, he leaned back, and Levi followed the movement, slipping from underneath him as there was no way he’d be able to reach his mouth in that position and he wanted to kiss the man badly. He crawled over Erwin and pecked him on the lips, the soft flesh deliciously submitting to his action.  

„I can’t wait to feel you inside.” Erwin panted. „It’s been too long.”

Levi was sure that if he’d let himself ponder on that, he’d go insane for certain, so he simply focused on making the wait as short as it could get.

„Pants off, I’ll get the lube.” He quickly opened a drawer and attained the bottle he needed, and as he turned back to Erwin, the man was already naked, half-lying with his legs opened a little, and observing Levi from below his lashes.

He looked so nice Levi tossed him the lube and sat back on his heels, cocking his head to the side.

„Prepare yourself for me?” It wasn’t even on purpose, but his voice turned out syrupy, making up for the lack of rumbling, seductive deepness typical to Erwin. He had the ultimate pleasure of seeing the blondes eyes darkening further.

Erwin’s movements were slow, but not due to hesitation, just to seduce Levi even more, and he slicked his two fingers up before spreading his legs and sliding his hand between them to tease carefully around his entrance. Levi let his lips fall open at the sight, and breathed in loudly, to which Erwin responded with an unfocused half-smile.

„Levi…” It sounded a bit like a beginning of a plea of Levi to help, but the smaller man felt like watching for a while longer, and it wasn’t anything Erwin couldn’t bear with.

„Come on, you can take one finger.” He coaxed, leaning forward to rest his cheek on Erwin’s thigh and provide himself with a better view.

Levi pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Erwin’s leg and murmured another encouragement before the other man gently pushed his index finger in, and his body tensed reflexively.

„Shh.” Levi’s hand moved to Erwin’s erection to stroke him and help to relax. „Just like that, finger yourself, Erwin.”

The blonde moaned at that, a low, hungry sound, and Levi hummed against the meat of his leg. Before his eyes a second finger was added, and Erwin began to scissor them inside himself, stretching his hole unhurriedly. 

Levi nibbled at his inner thighs, tempting him to more rapidly move that hand which was splitting him open. He was hypnotised by the view of Erwin’s fingers moving in an out, his belly rising with the quick rhythm of his breath, and in a moment he decided he needed a part in it, so he planted an open-mouthed kiss just above Erwin’s digits. It made the blonde groan, and flex, and buck up, then grind back against Levi’s waiting lips.

Erwin whined, and his hand stopped to move, so Levi pushed his tongue in between his lovers fingers, but soon pulled away, not appreciating the taste of lube they’d used.

„Go on, search for that spot.” Levi raised his head to check on Erwin, and to his great pleasure found the man looking beyond content, with his head thrown back and lower lip between his teeth. 

Erwin’s fingers resumed their movement, his face tensed in concentration after a little while and Levi felt himself twitch in his jeans.

„I can’t… I can’t touch it good enough.” 

Levi gasped. It could have been just acting, but Erwin was too damn sexy for his own wellbeing. Besides, the joke would be on Levi if he somehow managed to jizz in his pants during the whole preparation thing. With that in his mind, Levi raised to sitting position and removed his pants, hissing a little as the rough material rubbed against his erection. 

„Maybe you should put underwear on next time, hmm?” Of course, Erwin was already looking at him, with suddenly more clear eyes, propped up on one elbow while his other hand was still leisurely fingering his entrance. Apparently, the blonde noticed how Levi’s eyes narrowed at that, because he let the fucked-out expression back onto his face. „I was serious, though. I need you to fill me well, Levi…”

„Then pull those fingers out and give me the lube.” Levi did his best to sound grumpy, but failed miserably as his voice was breathy and there was no way he could look at Erwin with anything but affection. 

The tall blonde sat up, obliging Levi in the part that demanded removing his hand form between his legs, but then opened the bottle of lube himself.

„Let me take care of that for you.” Without waiting for an answer, Erwin wrapped his covered in lubricant hand around Levi’s cock and slicked him up, evidently unable to hold back from stroking as if he intended to do more than just prepare him and therefore coaxing a moan out of him.

It took some effort for Levi to kiss Erwin without making him bend, but it had stopped to bother him long time ago. Surely, the first time he’d topped he was quite afraid he’d be too small for it, still it turned out just fine, and honestly it brought too much pleasure for him to care. Levi beard with a gentle kiss just for a moment before he tangled his fingers in Erwin’s hair and bit at his lip.

„You ready?” The brunette asked between kisses that Erwin could barely keep up with at the point.

„Anytime you’ll have me.”

It wasn’t like Levi was in the mood to wait longer, anyway. He positioned himself between Erwin’s thighs and slowly entered him, just after pushing him back onto the bed. Erwin usually held him to his chest while doing so, but it wasn’t any worse that Levi simply held the other’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. 

„’s tight.” Levi mumbled, arching back slightly at the feeling. „You’re all right?”

Not saying a word, Erwin used his legs to pull Levi closer, and made a small sound as with a single thrust the brunette went in to the hilt. Their limbs tangled together messily as Levi started to move and they both nearly forgot they were two individual bodies. Erwin placed his free hand on Levi’s hip, but he didn’t try to control his rhythm, willingly giving up control. 

„Sorry, Erwin, I won’t last long after all… that.” Levi breathed out, letting go of Erwin’s hand and pulling one of his legs up to change the angle.

„Go on…” The blonde murmured, screwing his eyes shut as Levi drove in, probably succeeding in making contact with his lover’s prostate. „No-o, Levi, you can’t make me cum this time… You said you wanted… me to fuck you after t-that!”

„Yeah, right!” Levi grunted, pounding into Erwin more forcefully. „Then try not to… baby!”

Erwin bit his lip and met the next thrust with his hips, grunting. Levi looked down at him, nearly stunned by the picture he made with those fair hair scattered on a pillow and a pretty blush underlining his prominent cheekbones. A thought that he was indeed ageing since he nearly stopped to move looking at Erwin made Levi smile a little, though with his eyes closed the blonde couldn’t possibly see that.

It was driving Levi mad, he was quite sure about it, but it was a kind of madness he’d known well and embraced happily, just like Erwin’s hot insides were embracing him. He lost himself in the feeling, taking a mental note to fuck Erwin into oblivion as soon as he'd get another chance, and then utterly stopping to care how his hips snapped and how he abandoned his rhythm.

„E-Erwin…” Levi whined, watching with barely opened eyes as the blonde gave himself a few fierce strokes only to grip desperately at the base of his own cock, angry red and dripping, body shuddering in a spasm of withheld orgasm.

Even like that, submitting and on the edge, Erwin knew how to make Levi cry out loudly, how to make him arch backwards and still and scream in pleasure and spill his load almost on command.  

„Aww, so wet, Levi…” Erwin keened as Levi collapsed on top of him, out of breath. „Now, I can’t fuck you like this, all dripping cum.”

The blonde laughed softly, lazily smoothing out Levi’s hair in the time before the smaller man brought himself to answer.

„Opposite.” Levi murmured, rising his head, not without an effort, to look his lover in the eye. „Do it, you owe me, I want a _full_ birthday present.”

Rolling off of Erwin, Levi pulled him up, ignoring the other’s surprised gasp. But, as surprised as he could be, with Levi on his back, presenting his lithe body lax from completion, there was no Erwin would resist leaning over him, and planting a kiss to his stomach. The brunette felt himself slick with sweat under Erwin’s lips, but it didn’t matter the slightest, not when he trusted his lover to wake his body yet once more and make his belly coil sweetly in bliss again.

But, it was surely too early to play with Levi’s cock and he hissed and tried to move away as the blonde took him, nearly completely limp, into his palm and stroked.

„Won’t you get hard for me, darling?” From the position of Erwin’s face it looked like he could just as well had been talking to Levi’s dick, not to Levi. „You were so hard and eager inside of me.”

A bit overstimulated, flushed beyond understanding by the words, Levi groaned and let his head loll back.

„Is there no way to shut that filthy mouth of yours?”

„I can think of a one at least.” Mischievous tone in Erwin’s voice made Levi look at him again, so he got a perfect view when his legs were pulled up to his chest by a pair of strong arms. „Like putting it on my favourite little hole.”

Levi moaned, though it was impossible to tell whether it was caused by Erwin’s speech or by the fact he did as he said, bearing his lips to the puckered entrance between Levi’s asscheeks, licking his way there with a clear purpose of a good tongue-fucking. Deep inside himself Levi knew he should find it repulsive, but the very fact it was so made it thrilling, forbidden, intensified the, already not light, pleasure.

„Erwin, _do it_ , stick it in, no-ow!” Levi squirmed a little, trying to catch enough air to be able to shout at Erwin, who was so _fucking_ teasing him. „You dumb blondie, I don’t care if you cum and I don’t, just fucking do me!”

The next swipe of that wet tongue upon him and Levi whined.

„No, no, Levi, we come together tonight.” Erwin had to stop eating him out to speak, but the feeling that disappeared was immediately replaced with a touch of two slicked fingers, and Levi honestly couldn’t tell when the blonde did reach for lubricant and how in the world he’d missed the sound of opening it. That wasn’t something worth attention, though, as Levi felt the delightful burn of a pair of digits pushed into him at once. 

He wanted to ask Erwin how in the world he’d like to manage that when he was all rilled up and Levi on the contrary had just came, but he changed his mind as he felt that Erwin’s ministrations finally made blood run back to his dick. 

„That’s it, Levi.” 

Levi’s hands snapped up to cling to Erwin’s shoulders at the praise and he made a noise, then bit his lip to muffle it. He wanted that arousal back, and with Erwin as the partner it was easy to just lay and allow to be taken care of. Those thick fingers were moving skilfully inside of him, breaching his ass and curling to hit his prostate, and Levi could only try not to beg for more. He was still too fucked out to move on his own.

Only when Levi felt something wet at the base of his cock he looked down again, as for a moment he’d lied with his head thrown back and admired the sensation of being finger-fucked. As soon as he opened his eyes, fingers were pulled out, but he nearly didn’t notice because at the same time he saw Erwin’s cock nudging his own shaft, and hummed with appreciation. It looked positively dirty, with how Levi’s dick appeared to be so damn small compared to Erwin, and how that bigger length was still furiously dark and slick with pre, and when the blonde aligned himself properly with Levi, the smaller man watched with fascination as his cock, trapped between Erwin and his own belly, twitched and released a bead of clear liquid. 

Erwin’s hand closed around the both of them and kept moving it till Levi’s tip was all glistening with precome and Levi couldn’t take his eyes of it the entire time, turned on by the feeling of the other’s hot flesh against him and even more by the fact it was getting so wet with both his and Erwin’s excitement. There was heat pooling anew in Levi’s groin, and he felt that if he’d only focused he’d be able to come again, but for the time being he relished Erwin’s touch, specially when the blonde leaned in for a kiss and engaged Levi’s tongue in it, never halting the stroking of his hand.

It was hard to tell how much time passed when finally the blonde spoke again, whispering against Levi’s ear with his voice strangled from arousal.

„My Levi… I’m going to enter you in a second, and I’ll come in about five thrusts. When I finish, I want you finishing, too.”

It was too much. Levi moaned like crazy at the words, shuddering violently and pressing his upper body to Erwin’s firmly while the man reached for the lube again. He was lightheaded, unable anymore neither to open his eyes nor to close his mouth, hanging opened with parted lips. All he felt was Erwin, everywhere against his body, and he melted into him, shivered and keened when the other penetrated him to the hilt in one go.

The trouble appeared not to be forcing himself to finish with Erwin, rather not coming before him. The damned blonde and his damned voice!

Erwin sealed their lips together as he spilled inside of Levi, but it didn’t help to muffle their noises, specially since Levi tended to be quite loud when his orgasm ripped through him like that. He was grateful for the passionate kiss, though, since it was the only thing anchoring him to reality at the moment.

Once they were through, Erwin rested his cheek on Levi’s shoulder, and the smaller man looked down to find his love’s face red, eyes marked with tears squeezed out by intensity of their love-making. He held Erwin to his chest firmly, humming quietly and letting them both come back to their senses. After a while he rolled them over, not because he minded the other’s weight, but to take a look at the outcome.

Levi smiled as he realised there was no way to tell who should be responsible for the aftercare when he looked at his own shaking body and at Erwin’s inner thighs stained with seed. The blonde was still breathing quicker than usual, and his right hand gripping one of Levi’s palms.

„Get up.” He said with a hint of smile in his voice, leaning down to softly kiss Erwin’s cheek. „Come, we’ll run ourselves a bath.”

„Levi?”

„Hmm?” The smaller man hid his smile in the hollow above Erwin’s collarbone, but he listened carefully.

„I’ll carry you to the bathroom in a moment. And happy birthday. And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and it was the first time I tried to write bottom Erwin so please forgive me. I hope I'll get to write him not topping from the bottom soon, though!


End file.
